Under the Radar
by SourPaint
Summary: Marceline is a rookie cop at the Trinity City Police Department. She is finally getting the chance to prove that she is capable of being a undercover cop when investigating the city's local mafia. Things are a about to get more complicated when she meets the daughter of the mafia. Real world AU.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Chapter One: A New Start**

Today was the day.

It had been a hard and grueling twenty weeks, but she was finally done.

Marceline had always wanted to be a cop, ever since her father and Uncle Simon had begun to tell her about their adventures of being cops in the city. Now it was her turn to make her own adventures. She was graduating the academy today, top of her class with her sister Keila. She walked to the podium and received her certificate, shook the hand of the mayor of Trinity City. She was a real cop now; she knew her mother would have been proud.

Trinity City was a small city of 150,000 people, not too big and not too small. Marceline had lived there her whole life, and she loved it there. There were plenty of things you could do in the small city, there was a beach, a few lakes, mountains and the entertainment the city had to offer was amazing.

After the ceremony was over, Marceline and Keila went to meet up with Hunson, Marceline's father.

"Hey Dad!" Marceline called out while waving to her father.

"Marcy! I am SOO PROUD OF YOU!" Hunson shouted while bringing in Marceline for a hug.

"I am very proud of you too, Keila. I know your parents would have been proud as well." Hunson said looking at Keila.

/

Keila had lost her family to burglars when she was only 12 years old at the time. She witnessed her mother and father be brutally murdered, which drove her to be cop. Hunson was the officer on duty that night and got the call to respond to the crime scene. He had found her hiding in the closet behind all her stuffed animals, crying. He then picked her up and covered her face so she didn't have to see her parents, and took her straight to the police station. After the young girl's ordeal, he decided to adopt her.

/

Keila hugged Hunson. "Thank you, for everything." Hunson smiled and hugged her back.

"So, you two will start tomorrow at 9 am, so don't be late girls or party too hard." Hunson said with a smile on his face.

"Of course not Chief…" Marceline giggled.

Hunson had become the Chief of police after the unfortunate passing of the last Chief of police. He had an excellent record of police work and was best suited for the job. After becoming the chief of police he immediately appointed a new Lieutenant to help him, which was his brother Simon of course.

The three hugged one more time before Marceline and Keila went off into the city to celebrate. They were excited to start their new careers tomorrow morning.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Marceline groaned and silenced the alarm. She sat up on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands.

'I drank way too much last night' she thought to herself then looking at the time.

"SHIT! ITS 8:30!" she stumbled out of bed and ran to Keila's room. Almost breaking down the door, she ran in jumped and on Keila.

"Marcy, why?" the girl groaned.

"DUDE ITS 830! WERE GONNA BE LATE IF WE DON'T GO NOW!"

"SHIT!" They both jumped up and got their clothes on quickly and ran out the door.

They arrived at the police with 5 minutes to spare.

"Good thing we live really close" Keila said panting.

"Yeah, let's get inside to get our assignments for today."

The two girls walk up to the counter where a red headed man greeted them. His name badge said 'Officer Pepper'.

"What can I do for you two young ladies?"

"We are actually supposed to be starting work today." Marceline said.

"OH! You two are Hunson's kids. Here are your badges, and your new uniforms are already in your lockers, and here's the number of your locker as well. The woman's lockers are up the stairs to the right. Good to have you two aboard." He then returned to his work.

The two made their way to the lockers. They pulled out their brand new uniforms and quickly got dressed and headed down to Hunson's office.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in."

Marceline and Keila step into the surprisingly large office. They can't help but look impressed.

"Ah, there are my girls." Hunson says smiling.

"I'm actually surprised you two made it on time, I surely thought you two would overdo it with the celebrating."

The two girls smile.

"So chief, what are our assignments?" Marceline says barley able to contain her excitement.

"Since you two are our new rookies, you will be shadowing two other officers with field experience." Hunson then presses the intercom "Mertens brothers, in my office now."

The two other officers show up in a matter of moments.

"Yes Sir?" the two officers say in unison

"Jake" He looked at the taller boy. "You will be showing Marceline around and how we do things, and Finn you will show Keila. Please take care of them; they are my daughters after all."

The two officers nod and respond in unison. "Yes Sir."

"Good now, go get acquainted with each other and go on patrol. That will be all."

The four then walk out of the room.

"Well I'm Jake and this is my brother Finn, which of you is which?"

"I'm Marceline and this is my sister Keila." As they shake hands.

"Well I guess you are with me Marceline. Shall we head out?"

"Sure. Keila be careful, I'll see you after work.

"You too sis."

Jake and Marceline then head downstairs check out their weapons and grab keys to a patrol car and proceed to the patrol car and get in. There are a few minutes of silence before Jake speaks up.

"So…you and your sister look nothing alike… I mean not that it's a bad thing or anything like that." He says nervously.

"I can say the same thing about you and Finn."

Jake was a lot more built than Finn, and a lot taller and had dark dirty blonde hair. He also had brown eyes unlike Finn who had blue eyes and light blonde hair. Jake had a nice tan to him unlike his brother.

"Well Finn is adopted. He was abandoned by his parents, so my dad took him in."

"Keila is adopted too. My dad took her from a crime scene way back and decided to adopt her."

"That's crazy that we all got paired with each other than, we all have something in common."

"Yeah it is."

They spent the day patrolling the city and learning about one another. Marceline learned that Jake and Finn had only been officers for a year. The two brothers were only a year apart, Jake was 23 and Finn was 22. Finn was only one year older than Marceline and Keila. The day passed by quickly and soon enough they were pulling the patrol car back into the station's garage. They both walked inside and were told that they were needed in the chief's office, so they made their way there.

When they entered they saw Keila and Finn were already there waiting for them.

"Ah, now that you are all here, I have important news."

They all stood there waiting while Hunson took a drink of his coffee.

"I was thinking that I can't pair Keila and Marceline together, since they are rookies and they cannot help acting like children together. I also can't have you two paired together either, because you two brothers cause havoc wherever you go, so I have a solution. Jake your new partner will be Marceline and Finn your new partner will be Keila. Take care of each other. You are all dismissed."

"Yes sir" the four say in unison and walk out of the office.

"Man, I can't believe we aren't going to be partners anymore Jake."

"Well I can't say I blame him, we do cause a bit of havoc together, and plus they need partners and you know rookies can't be partners with each other."

"Yeah I know, well it will be fun, right Kiela?" Finn says looking at Keila.

"Of course!"

"Keila, let's head home so we can get some decent sleep tonight, thanks for showing me everything today Jake. See you tomorrow!"

The two girls head home and immediately crash when they hit their beds.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Assignment

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I noticed that I uploaded the uncorrected version on chapter one, so I went back and fixed it. Sorry about that, well anyways…Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: New Assignments**

It has been one year since the two rookies have started. They have become good friends with the Mertens brothers over the year. On weekends the four of them will go out for drinks, play some video games and just have a good time. The four of them have become inseparable. After a long weekend of video games, movies, drinks, they stroll into the Police station for work. The brothers head up the stairs to the Men's locker room and the sisters start to head up to the Women's. That's when they noticed two new rookies talking to Officer Pepper. One had short black hair and the other had hair almost the color of fire. Keila then turns to Marceline to whisper something in her ear.

"Looks like were not the rookies anymore." Keila says softly.

"Finally..." Marceline lets out a soft chuckle.

After getting changed, they meet up with Jake and Finn to see what their assignments were going to be today. They were expecting it to be another normal day. The usual traffic stops, the occasional thief, the easy stuff. While in the break room to get their morning cup of coffee, they hear Hunson's voice over the loud speaker.

"Finn, Keila, Marceline and Jake, report to my office immediately."

They all head up immediately to the chief's office.

Walking in they saw the chief had a worried look on his face.

"You called us sir." Jake calmly said

"Yes, please sit."

Taking their seats they all look to the chief, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"You are all probably wondering why I called you in here. To ease your fears, you are not in trouble. I have a very special assignment for you four."

All at once, the four of their faces brightened up with a huge grin slapped across their faces.

"Finally!" Finn said with his fist in the air. He quickly sat back down when Hunson gave him a concerned look.

"As you know Trinity City has always had trouble with the mafia ran by the Salavatore family, otherwise known as The Lemon Mafia. They have been committing a series of crimes, nothing really new but have been getting more daring lately. We have reason to suspect that they have been committing the series of murders around the city. We have tried to detain him but, the issue is we can't keep him detained here without any evidence of his crimes, so he goes free every time. Here's what I need you four to do."

He handed a file to each of them, then opened his own file to go over the details with them.

"I need the four of you to go undercover, each in a different district of the city. I know you four are still new but I need new faces out there, ones they will not recognize. If this wasn't the case I would be sending more experienced officers, but my hands are tied."

They four of them nodded and proceeded to skim through the case files in their folders. The Lemon Mafia was divided into four different districts; each of them ran by a member of the family.

"Jake, you will be taking the East district. Your alias is in this folder. Please learn it and become well acquainted with it." Hunson then hands him a new folder and Jake begins to skim through it.

"Keila, you will be in the South district, here is your file as well. Finn, you will be in the North district, here is your file." Hunson then sighs and looks at Marceline.

"Marcy, you will be taking the West district. The west district is led by the head of the Salavatore family himself. Yours is the most dangerous district. I trust you with this because you were top of your class and I know you can handle this." He then hands her the folder.

"Thanks Chief, I will make you proud." Marceline smiles softly.

"Your assignment is to find evidence that can link the mafia to the murders, most importantly their leader. Now, go home. You will all have a week to become acquainted with your new alias."

"What? Go home?" Jake said with confusion.

"Yes, I can't have your faces out there anymore as police officers, you are now officially undercover. You will report to us at a secret location that will be texted to you. Good luck and be safe."

 **A/N: Just a side note, the Salvatore name is the last name of the man who made Lemon Heads. I thought it would be a fun little thing to make that the last name of the family in this story. Chapter 3 should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3, hope everyone enjoys.**

 **Chapter 3: Preparation**

The past week for the four friends has been hectic. They had spent half their time learning how to be their new personas by going out and trying it out on random strangers. They would slip up now and again, but nothing that wasn't recoverable. The other half of their time was spent reading up on the case files that they had been given. The day before their first day undercover, they were to alter their appearances. The chief insisted that the four of them change their appearances before going undercover to avoid any chance that they may be recognized. Two more experienced undercover officers were sent to their places to help them undergo this change.

"I get why I have to cut my hair, but do I really have to cut it that short?"

"Yes Marceline, you can't be recognizable and your father will have my head if anyone recognizes you work for the police." Officer Betty said.

"I guess, but it's just going to be so short! I never had my hair this short…except when I was born maybe."

"Who knows maybe you might like it and decide to keep it in the end." Betty stated.

"So what is this hair cut supposed to be called anyways so I can Google it before you decide to cut my hair…"

"Faux Hawk…and don't worry it will be a female style version of the cut. You have to look the part as well. I thought this style would suit best for you."

Marceline tapped her fingers on her phone to look up the style she would be receiving.

"Hm, I guess it's alright. What choice do I have right?"

"Exactly."

Officer Betty began cutting Marceline's hair. Marceline watched as her long, thick black hair fell to the ground. She tried not to be upset about it, but clearly was failing at it.

"Try not to look so sad, hair grows back."

"So, where did you learn to cut hair anyways?"

Betty continued to cut the girl's hair and replied. "I use to be a hair dresser before I became an officer. Paid the bills for quite a bit, then I met your Uncle Simon. He was just an officer at the time. After hearing him brag with all his stories I thought to myself, I'm going to show him up! So, the next day I enlisted in the police academy, best decision I ever made."

Marceline tried not to laugh too hard because she didn't want to ruin her hair by moving.

"Well, I'm glad you joined and met Uncle Simon, you make him happy."

Betty smiled. "Me too Marcy."

After about an hour of sitting down and watching a good portion of her hair fall to the ground, she was finally told to go look in the mirror. Marceline couldn't believe how light her head was now that most of her hair was gone. She smiled and turned towards Betty.

"You were right, I actually really like it." She smiled.

"I told you so. Now go get Keila, her turn is next."

Back at the Mertens apartment, Jake and Finn were getting an appearance update by Lt. Simon.

"So boys, I'm not going to cut your hair or anything. Were just going to dye it, with these store bought products. Should be simple, right?"

Jake and Finn looked at each other with a look of concern.

"Um, sure I guess. They seem pretty simple…have you done this before Lieutenant?" Jake asked.

"Sure, plenty of times…I use to go undercover a lot with the chief and Officer Betty. Though I don't think I ever put this stuff in my hair myself, but I've seen Betty do it plenty of times! So, sit down boys and let's get started."

Keila was now up and checking out her new haircut.

"What is this style called Betty?"

"Since your hair is curly, I gave you a pixie cut. It goes well with you, I hope you like it Keila."

"I love it! I wanted to know so I can get it cut again like this. Thank you Betty."

Back at the brother's place, Jake and Finn just finished washing out their hair to reveal their new hair color.

"Hm, black hair kind of suits me, don't you think Finn?"

"Yeah, it looks way cool bro! How does mine look?"

"Um, it's red, but not super red…kind of a copper red. I think it looks cool Finn."

"Well at least it doesn't look way out of whack. I kind of like it, but after this is done, I will be going back to blonde."

"Well, you boys look good, that's it for me. Good luck tomorrow, if need anything, call. Okay?"

"We will. Thank you Lt. Simon." Jake said.

The next morning the four of them met up at Storyteller, a local coffee and book shop in the city. Keila brought over four coffees for them and handed them out to everyone.

"So, this is it guys!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie. I have never been so nervous in my life about something." Keila said.

"Me too sis, but I'm sure everything is going to be fine as long as we play the part, right?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, totally. We'll get in, get our information, put them behind bars, and get a huge promotion."

They all smiled and drank their coffees.

"Well. I guess it's time to head out to the contacts that we were given to 'join' the mafia." Marceline stated nervously.

"Yeah, be careful out there sis, and you two be careful as well."

Jake and Finn nodded and headed out the door.

"You be careful too Keila."

Keila nodded and hugged Marceline before walking out the door, leaving Marceline with her cup of coffee. She sat there for a good few minutes before gathering up her stuff and walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Officially Undercover

**A/N: Sorry, I'm a day late on this chapter. Uprising on Overwatch was ending. I needed that Tracer skin. But here it the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Officially Undercover**

Marceline parked her car against the curb in front of a small bakery. She was in the west part of town now. She took a look at herself in the rearview mirror and took in a deep breath.

'I hope this goes well.' She thought to herself. 'Well, here goes nothing.'

She got out of her car and beeped it twice, letting her know it was locked. She walked up to the bakery and opened the door to see a few small tables and a counter with different kinds of baked goods inside a windowed shelf. She took a seat in the far right corner and waited for her contact to show up. It didn't take long. As soon as she sat down a tall figured walked through the doors of the bakery. He had short, messy black hair and was wearing a long black trench coat with a pair of dark blue jeans. He spotted Marceline and immediately sat down across from her.

"You must be Em, I'm guessing?"

It took a second for the name to register in Marceline's head. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, my mind was a tad preoccupied…and you are?"

'Almost forgot that my name is Em now. That was a close one' Marceline thought to herself.'

"Ash is that name pretty lady." He said smirking. Marceline didn't know why, but that smirk made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"You wanted to prove yourself to our…let's say organization?"

"Yeah, if I didn't then why would I have come?"

"Hm, true I suppose."

"Well, how do I join up then?"

"Well, first we have to see if you're up to the task."

"How do I prove that?"

"You're going to right now. I didn't tell you to meet me here for no reason."

"Then…what is the reason then?"

"You're going to collect a debt for us. You see… the shop owner forgot to pay his protection fee. I need you to get it for me."

Marceline begins to feel her heart beat out of her chest. "How do you propose I do that?"

Ash slides a 9mm pistol toward Marceline. "Threaten them. If they don't pay then shoot them."

Marceline feels like her heart is going to pop right out of her chest right now. She knows she has to do this. She has to earn their trust to put them away for good…but this went against all that she stood for.

'I have to do this.' She thought and picked up the gun. 'I really hope this guy pays.'

She walked up to the counter to talk to the man standing behind the register. He notices her and smiles.

"What can I get you today young lady?"

Marceline hesitates a bit, feeling the gun in her hand that's hidden in her sweater pocket.

"I believe you owe us some money. Don't make this difficult, just hand over the money you owe and I'll be on my way." She stated firmly.

The man nods and reaches in the drawer and pulls out two stacks of cash.

"Here, I don't want any trouble. Just take it and go."

"Pleasure doing business sir." Marceline grabs the cash and turns on her heels and heads for the door. Ash is waiting for her outside the door. She hands him the money and tries to hand him back the pistol he gave her but declines.

"Keep it, were not done yet today. We got a couple more places to go to collect our fees. I never seen it handled so well. Usually I have to pull out my gun to get them to pay. I'm impressed."

Marceline nods. "I guess I'm a natural."

"I guess you are. Let's go."

Over the next few hours Marceline and Ash walk up and down the main street. They go in shops that haven't paid and walk out with cash in hand. Marceline is thankful she hasn't had to shoot anyone today, but she had to pull out the pistol once or twice to show that she meant business. Finally they were done.

"Well done Em, I'm sure that you will be a great addition to the organization. I'll take the pistol back now."

"Oh, yeah here you go. Got used to it I suppose." She smiled nervously. "What now?"

"Now I take you to the main place we meet and get our work for the day."

She followed Ash to a two story building at the end of the street. He entered a code in the door and the door buzzed. The two of them stepped in and took the elevator to the second floor. It was surprisingly really nice inside the building. She was expecting some run down shack, but this the building looked like a legit office building. Ash lead her to a small office in the corner of the room and opened the door.

"Sit." He said while taking his place on the other side of the desk. Marceline obeyed and took her seat.

"Now that you have proven you can get the job done, you're going to be under a temporary position. This is so we know we can trust you. Is that okay with you?"

Marceline nods. "Yeah, that's fine. I do have a question though?"

"What is it?"

"What happens to those who are not okay with it?"

Ash smirks. "Trust me you don't want to ask those types of questions. Let' move along now. You will come in tomorrow at 8 am. I will give you a list of things that need to be taken care off. If you continue to do well then you'll be officially in."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm second in charge in this office, so you will be getting all your orders from me unless told otherwise."

"Got it. Anything else I need to know."

"Yes, if you say a word about this place or what we do here, you will be silenced."

Marceline nodded.

"I won't say a word."

"Good, when you come in tomorrow just press the call button and give them your name. They'll buzz you in. See you bright and early Em."

"Thanks." Marceline got up and walked out the door. As she was exiting the building she almost ran into a girl about her age.

"Sorry about that, I should really watch where I'm going." Marceline apologized.

The girl smiled. She had strawberry blonde hair and was about two inches shorter than Marceline.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either. I have to learn to stop reading and walking." The girl smiled which left Marceline dumbstruck.

"I do it sometimes too. It's ok. Um, so I guess I'll see you around then?" Marceline said trying to make the encounter less awkward.

"If you work here, you sure will. Have a good day!"

The girl got on the elevator and went up to the second floor. Marceline just stood there wondering how a girl that seems kind and as beautiful as that be working for a place like this.

 **A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Next one should be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trustworthy

**A/N: TW: Violence, Anxiety, Panic Attacks and Death. Enjoy chapter 5!**

Over the next two weeks, Marceline did all the tasks she was assigned by Ash. Luckily none of them involved having to shoot or kill anyone either. She would see the girl she bumped into here and there. They would usually wave hi and then the girl would disappear into her office. Her office was much bigger than Ash's, made her wonder how important this girl was to the mafia. She reported any findings to her father when she could but hasn't seriously found anything yet. Keila, Jake and Finn were in the same shoes as her as well. All were trying to earn the trust of each district and find what they could. Marceline reported to Ash to see what she was to do today, she walks into his office and takes a seat.

"Ah, hello there Em. I got some good news for you today."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Since you been doing so well in all the tasks we have given you, I decided that you have proven yourself trustworthy so it is time for your final task. Once you complete this task, you are officially in."

"What's the task?"

"We have a snitch in our organization that needs to be dealt with. I figured this would be a good time for you to prove yourself." He slides her a piece of paper with an address on it. "Meet there at eight pm, and don't be late. You have the rest of the day free until then. See you later Em."

Marceline nodded and walked out of the office. She felt herself panicking, but she needed to get out of the building so no one would see her. She took the stairs down to avoid anyone in the elevator and went outside in the back alleyway. She slid down the wall and held her head in her hands. She was on the verge of tears until she heard footsteps coming her way.

"You okay?" the familiar voice asked. Marceline looked up and saw the girl she had bumped into two weeks ago. Marceline regained her composure and stood back up with the girl's help.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Sometimes I get these weird asthma attacks and need to relax." She lied.

"Oh, don't you have an inhaler for that?"

"I do, but I left it at home today by accident. I'm okay now."

The girl studied Marceline for a bit while looking her up and down. She could almost swear this girl was checking her out. The girl bit her lip slightly and then looked Marceline in the eye again.

"I'm Bonnie." The girl stated. "I think the last time we met we didn't get to exchange names."

"Em." Marceline plainly stated.

The two girls shook hands and stood there awkwardly until Bonnie spoke up.

"I guess I should go inside and try to get some actual work done."

"Oh yeah. Sorry for keeping you. What do you do exactly?"

"Well that question is for a different time Em." She winked at Marceline and walked away. Marceline stood there trying to process what just happened until her thoughts trailed back to her date at eight pm.

She ended up calling her father and asking for his advice. The only advice he could give her was that if she could avoid it then do so, if not then you are taking another bad person out of the world. She knew that this guy was a criminal, but she had never taken another person's life before. Would she be able to pull the trigger or would she fail and be killed too? These questions swarmed in her head and soon enough it was seven-thirty. She got in her car and placed the destination in her phone's GPS. She almost felt robotic when driving. Her mind filled with questions, doubts and what if's. Soon enough she was there. It was an abandoned old building in the warehouse district. She walked inside the building to find Ash standing there with a pistol in hand. There were a couple other people there as well, probably Ash's bodyguards she thought to herself.

"Welcome to the main event Em, so nice of you to join us. On time as well. I always liked a girl that is punctual."

Marceline can feel herself slipping again but managed to shake it off before anyone noticed.

"Well let's get this over with Ash. I want to go home and sleep." Marceline said trying to sound convincing. She hoped it worked.

"Ah, we got ourselves a cold blooded killer here. Get in and out no remorse. I like that." He leads her to the middle of the room. She's expecting to just be handed a pistol but instead she is given two handheld axes.

"What the hell is this? I thought I was to rid of someone?"

"Oh you are, but I wanted to make it more exciting. I have no doubt you'll still get the job done."

"What is going on Ash?"

"Well, I decided that I would kill two birds with one stone. You will be fighting till death. That way I can see you have the ability to kill, fight and protect. Let Benny out now Guy. Good luck Em." He smirked and back away. As soon as Ash was out of the area, a typical sized guy came running out with a machete in his right hand. He stood there looking at Marceline for a bit and then burst into laughter.

"You want me to fight her?! You make this too easy Ash." He looked back at Marceline. "Once I kill you I will welcomed back with open arms." He smirked and ran towards Marceline. She dived out of the way barley making it under his swing. She didn't want to fight but now it was his life or her own and she wasn't going to die tonight. She recovered quick enough to counter swing an attack but Benny blocked the axe with his machete. It only took her a few minutes to realize this guy was a fighter that had no coordination with his attacks. He relied on brute strength and Marceline was going to use that to her advantage. She ducked, dodged and rolled out of every attack he tried to plant. She noticed he was becoming tired. His attacks became more erratic. He managed to back Marceline into a corner. His attacks became faster and faster, she was barely able to block them. She yelped in pain when one of his attacks landed on her left forearm. She saw the smirk on his face but he hesitated. She used this moment to slip underneath his legs and get behind him. She kicked the back of Benny's knees making him fall to the ground. She brought up both her arms and brought them both down onto Benny's head. The axes penetrated his skull and he fell over. Marceline could hear Ash talking to her but her mind felt like a fog. It wasn't until Ash patted her on the back that finally got her to snap out of it.

"You did good Em. Here's the code for the door. I have a special assignment for you tomorrow. Be there at seven am. Go home and get cleaned up. We'll take care of this mess."

Marceline walked out the door and headed home. She barley can remember driving back home. She turned on the warm shower and undressed. She rinsed the blood off her hands and face and watched it go down the drain.

'Good thing Keila and I staying in separate places during this. I couldn't let her see me like this.' She thought to herself. She had taken a life and it left a heavy feeling in her chest. She knew that it was either him or her but still it was a lot to handle. She got out of the shower and wrapped her arm up in gauze. She had almost forgotten about the new wound she had. Once she was done tending to that she laid in bed with just her towel on. Sleep finally found her but her dreams were nightmares, and all she dreamt was of that final blow.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Daughter

It took a lot of effort for Marceline to get out of bed in the mornings now. Her nightmares were constant and kept her up a good portion of the night. For the past week she has been reliving what happened in the warehouse. No matter how many sleeping pills she took or how many drinks she had, she would still wake up in a cold sweat. The only difference was that she lost in her nightmares. She didn't come out the victor. There were many times she dreamed she was a by stander watching herself fight and failing against her opponent. Those were the ones that bothered her the most. She felt helpless to the outcome. Even with the nightmares keeping her up, she was still able to keep a good appearance up at the mafia's business office. She seemed cool and relaxed, but most of all she wasn't fazed by what she had done. She was beginning to get a lot of recognition for it.

After another night of a restless slumber, she reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and got dressed for the day. She put minimum effort into her hair that day, grabbed a cup of coffee that was brewed automatically at 5am and walked out the door. When she arrived she received a note that Ash wanted her to see him when she came in. She did as she was asked and walked into his office and took a seat. Ash walked in a few seconds later and sat at his desk.

"Em, so I have a special assignment for you. I hope you're ready."

"Haven't I already proved to you that I am?" Marceline replied with a sharp tone to her voice and instantly regretted it.

"Yeah, that's why I am giving this one to you, don't be a smartass. Anyways, I got this assignment from the boss himself. He told me that I would be in charge of finding someone capable and doesn't mind getting their hands dirty. As well as someone able to fight off people that was larger than them. You have proven yourself to be that person. You also clearly have a sharp mind, more so than I can say for any other loser that is in this office, so naturally I thought of you."

"What is this assignment exactly?"

"Glad you asked. You will be the personal body guard of the Boss's daughter. He specifically asked for the bodyguard to be female as well, since you will be accompanying her everywhere."

"Sounds easy enough. So just make sure Princess gets what she wants and stays safe. Got it."

"I knew you would be perfect for the job. You will be meeting her at the Westside library at 8pm. Don't be late."

"Got it."

"You can go now, and you won't be reporting here anymore. You will be with the Boss's daughter at all times. So I would take your free time to pack up your stuff at home so you can move into their house. See you around Em."

"See ya."

Marceline got up and made her way to her red Mazda 4. She immediately called her father when she was about a good two miles away from the building.

"Hey honey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine dad. I have some news."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be a personal body guard for the head guy's daughter."

"What? Marcy that's amazing. Being so close, you should definitely get something to put this guy away…but please be careful."

"I will dad. I need a favor though."

"Hm, what's that?"

"I need a storage unit to put some stuff in. I have to move into the main house they said."

"On it. You'll have one at the storage unit near your old place…and Marcy…please be careful."

"I will Dad."

Marceline spent the rest of the day packing her belongings. Good thing she didn't have much since she had to pack away anything that would give her away as a cop. She put the items she didn't need in boxes and marked them storage. Her dad would be sending a moving team to move her stuff into the storage unit. The only thing she was taking with her was her red and black acoustic guitar, a black duffle bag with her clothes and her small teddy bear Hambo. She made sure to hide Hambo though. She didn't want anyone to find it and make her appear weak. Before she knew it, it was 7 o'clock. She placed her items in her car and made her way to the library. She was nervous, but she refused to let it show. She knew if she appeared weak in any way they could replace her with someone else and she wasn't going to let this chance slip by. It was 7:45 when she arrived. She decided to bring her ipod inside and browse some books while she waiting. She found herself a book to keep her occupied and began to read it when someone tapped on her shoulder. Marceline turned around and saw Bonnie staring back at her.

"Hey, you look like you're waiting for someone."

Marceline pulled out her headphones. "I am, are you looking for someone?"

"I am, pretty sure I'm looking for you."

"Wait…are you…no…really?"

"Yep, Bonnie Salvatore… I guess we're going to be hanging out for some time now." Bonnie smiled.

'Fuck she has a pretty smile…wait no Marceline…she's the bad guy's daughter.'

"Uh, yeah I guess so…so where to?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Bodyguard

"I need to go to the book store first." Bonnie said.

"Uh sure, do you want to take my car or do you have some sort of fancy car that drives you around…"

"I do have a fancy car, but we can take your car. It will be more subtle I suppose."

The two of them walked over to Marceline's car. Marceline opened the door for Bonnie to let her in and closed the door once she was fully inside the car. She got in on her side and started the car.

"You have a very nice car Em."

"Thanks, bought with my own money. This was always my dream car. Sadly they don't make these models anymore. It was tough to find but I finally found this one with less than 20,000 miles on it, and the color red. It probably doesn't even compare to the cars your family has though."

"Sure they have expensive cars, but I think the more important thing is how much you love the car you own. They don't love their cars. They just have them as a sign of how much money we have. I personally don't even have a car in my name. Dad wouldn't allow it either."

"How come?"

"He says that it's too risky for me not to have anyone around, so driving by myself is out of the question."

"That sucks Bonnie. Driving can be sort of a stress reliever, at least for me."

"Maybe one day I'll drive… but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

The rest of the car ride was filled with only the sound of the radio at a low volume. They pulled up to the book store and parked.

"So why the bookstore, if I may ask…"

"I just need to pick up a new book. I already finished the one I got earlier this week."

"Ah, okay."

Bonnie looked around the book store for about thirty minutes with Marceline following in her footsteps.

"Hm, I can't seem to find one I would like."

"May I offer a suggestion?"

"Please do."

Marceline took her to the fantasy section and pulled out a decent sized book with a red and black cover.

"This is a really good book. I have my own copy at home. It's called The Child Thief. It's a twisted version of Peter Pan."

"Hm, I don't typically read this type of stuff but if you recommend it I can read it." Bonnie smiled.

Marceline smiled back. "I hope you like it."

Bonnie purchased the book and the two left the bookstore.

"Well anything else you need to do today?"

"I need to go meet my father for dinner. He has some plans he wants to discuss with me."

"Oh okay, where should I drop you off at?"

"Nowhere. You're coming with me."

"Oh, I thought since you'll be with your Dad, all his people would be there to protect you and him."

"Yeah they will be…but you're my bodyguard. I wouldn't feel safe without you there Em."

Marceline could feel her ears heating up and was almost positive they were turning red. She knows she didn't mean it in a way that she was interested in her romantically. She was just talking business, so why did it make her the way she did.

"Oh…yeah. Sure, just tell me where Bonnie."

"Em, you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"Yeah, I'm fine just nervous is all. Your Dad is a big deal and all that." 'Shit, I need to calm down before she notices something is up.' Marceline thought to herself.

"I forgot you haven't met him yet. I'm sure he would approve."

"I hope so."

It was a twenty minute drive to the restaurant. It was definitely an upscale one by the looks of it. Bonnie insisted that Marceline should valet her car and that her father would take care of the bill. She did as she was told but she didn't like the fact that someone else was going to be driving her car. She followed Bonnie into the restaurant where they were led to a table near the back of the restaurant. Bonnie took a seat and waved for Marceline to take a seat next to her. Marceline scooted into the booth and sat close to Bonnie and waited for Bonnie's father to show up. It was about another ten minutes before a tall man came through the doors approached the table.

"Bonnie, my dear. I'm glad you came. I know how much you wanted to go home and read your new book." The man had light blonde hair and blue eyes. He had to be at least six foot two if not taller and was wearing a nice beige suit. He looked toward Marceline and extended his hand.

"You must be Bonnie's new bodyguard. The one that Ash picked." Marceline extended her hand and shook the man's hand.

"Yes sir."

"What's your name dear?"

"Em sir."

"Short and simple, very nice name."

"Thank you sir." The man turned back to Bonnie and began to speak to her.

"As you know Bonnie I have to go out of town for the next few weeks for a business deal. While I am gone, your brother will be in charge…but I need you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm away. He likes to create these radical plans in his head and try to carry them out. Sometimes he does when I am not looking but you are old enough now to try and stop him."

"Okay Dad. I'll make sure Neddy doesn't get himself killed or do anything that he'll regret."

"Good, now let's eat."

Marceline wasn't expecting to be fed but the man bought her dinner as well as desert. She never eaten such an expensive meal before and enjoyed every bit. She almost had forgotten that she was undercover and was supposed to be gathering intel to put this guy in jail. She made a mental note to call her father later and tell him that Mr. Salvatore was going to be out of town and to let the Keila, Jake and Finn know, since they weren't allowed to have contact with one another. Marceline sat there and just listened in on the conversation between Bonnie and her father. Once they were all done eating and the bill paid, Bonnie excused herself to the restroom. Marceline was about to follow when Mr. Salvatore's hand stopped her from following.

"Now Em, I trust you to take care of my daughter. She is everything to me since her mother passed away. Please do not let any harm come to her. I know I am not the model man but I love Bonnie very much and if any harm comes to her, you are the first person I am going to look at. I trust you will not let me down."

"No sir. I will not let you down. I will make sure no harm comes to her, no matter what."

"Good." As they finished their conversation, Bonnie emerges from the restroom.

"We ready to go Em?"

"Sure Bonnie, whenever you are ready."

"Okay. Bye Dad. Text me when you land so I know you got there safely."

"I will Bonnie. Be safe and try not to give Em here a hard time."

"I won't."

The two hugged and Mr. Salvatore nodded at Marceline's direction, she smiled back at him and took Bonnie to retrieve her car. The valet pulled up her car and handed her the keys. Marceline was about to get into the car when she noticed something was off about her wheels. They looked like someone had taken off the rims and replaced them. She noticed it because her rims were white and there were black fingertips all over them.

"Bonnie, get your dad's guards."

"Why Em?"

"I think someone tampered with my car and I don't want to take you in a car that might have been rigged." As soon as Bonnie was about to turn in and go inside, Marceline tackled her to the ground shielding her from the blast. Marceline was knocked out from the blast stuck on top of Bonnie. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Marceline and rolled her off of her and tried to get her to wake up.

"Dad!"

Bonnie's father came running outside and saw his daughter and her bodyguard on the ground. It was clear to him that Marceline protected his daughter like she said she would. He picked up the girl and called for an extra car to be brought. It was there in less than five minutes. He placed Marceline in the back seat of the car and Bonnie sat next to her and placed Marceline's head on her lap.

"She's still alive Bonnie. Make sure she gets the care she needs at the house. The doctor should be there when you arrive. I'm going to get people to look into this. Em has earned my trust, let her know that."

He shut the door and told the driver to drive the two girls back home quickly. The driver nodded and sped off. After a short drive they were at the Salvatore family estate. The driver quickly got out and picked up Marceline and took her inside. Bonnie quickly followed him. She had grown to like this girl a lot since the first time they met. She would watch Marceline come into the office and out, always admiring from afar. She thought the girl was beautiful and stunning. Now that her life was saved by this girl, she felt even more attached to her. She followed the driver up the stairs to an empty guest bedroom and laid her down. The doctor came in immediately and begun to check up on Marceline. He checked her head to toe and placed her on a heart monitor. He hooked her up to an IV line and administered her fluids through the IV. The doctor then turned to Bonnie.

"She's going to be fine. She's going to be sore, but the blast wasn't strong enough to do any internal damage. She'll probably wake up in a few hours." He packed up his stuff and went back downstairs. He made sure to tell Bonnie to call him if anything changes. Bonnie sat next to the girl who put her life in front of her own. She grabbed Marceline's hand and fell asleep holding her hand tight.


	8. Chapter 8: New Home

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. Work has been busy. Anyways Enjoy!**

Marceline woke up a few hours later. She sat up in bed and rubbed her head. When she finally fully woke up she realized she was in a room she didn't recognize. She looked around and her eyes fell on Bonnie who was fast asleep in the chair next to her. Bonnie had the book that Marceline picked out resting on her lap. Marceline tried to get out of bed quietly but failed. Bonnie was a light sleeper and woke up to the slight noise she had made.

"You're awake! Thank the heavens. I was so worried about you Em." Bonnie got up and sat on the bed next to Marceline and hugged her softly.

"What happened exactly? I know my car got rigged and blew up but all I remember is blocking you from the blast."

"My dad carried you to the car he called to come get us. Then we rushed you here to the house and the doctor took care of you. He said you would be fine but I just stayed and wanted to make sure."

"Thank you…so your house huh?"

"Well not mine. This is the house my parents stay in. Once you feel up to it, I'll show you to my smaller but equally as lovely place."

"Well…that would be great…another house you say?"

"Yeah. My dad insisted we all have our own places now that we're older. I still live on the property but just in a separate building."

The doctor then walked in to check up on Marceline.

"Glad to see you awake. You gave Bonnie quite a scare there young lady. Here are some pills for the pain from the blast. Take them as needed. Other than that, you are free to go."

"Thanks Doc." Marceline replied. She then got up and went to the restroom to change. Bonnie got up and called for a golf cart to be in front of her parent's estate. The two walked outside and got in.

"You need a golf cart to get to your place? How much land does your parents own?"

"Quite a bit. Enough for a golf course, another house, my house, a lake and a swimming pool with water slides and all. We also have a kart track as well."

"Jeez. What I'd do to grow up with all that."

"It sounds nice but honestly I rather would have had friends."

"You didn't have any friends?"

"My dad was pretty strict and still is about who I hang out with. I was home schooled and took private college lessons. All I ever had was body guards, usually twice my age until recently. It wasn't till recently that I was able to convince him to get a body guard near my age. There was a guy before you but he didn't work out."

"May I ask why?"

"Um, maybe I'll tell you about it later."

"Fair enough."

The two sat in silence until they reached a decently sized, two floor house.

"You live here?" Marceline said in awe.

"I didn't want anything too fancy so I had my dad build a normal looking house. Cozy right? Your stuff that my dad's bodyguards were able to retrieve is upstairs in your room. I'll show you."

Marceline nodded. "Lead the way."

The two walked up the patio stairs and Bonnie unlocked the door. The inside was beautiful. It was truly a traditional house with wooden floors. Marceline followed Bonnie up the stairs and to the new room where she was going to be staying. The room was painted a very light grey color, and the bedroom set was black. On the bed, there was a red comforted with grey and red pillows. The sheets were a lighter grey. It was what was on top of the bed that caught Marceline's eyes.

"Hambo?" She immediately walked up to the bed and picked him up and hugged him. She thought she had lost him when her car was rigged.

"We retrieved some clothes too. Those are in your drawers. I knew this had to mean something special to you so I put him on the bed so he would be the first thing you saw when you walked in. We can replace the clothes later."

"Thank you Bonnie. I know it may seem weird. He just has a lot of sentimental value to me."

Bonnie walked up closer to Marceline and placed her hand on her shoulder gently.

"I never really truly thanked you for saving me or protecting me from getting seriously hurt. I feel so bad that you got hurt. I stayed by the bed all night hoping you would be okay and want to continue to be my body guard…but I would understand if you didn't. It can be dangerous."

"I want to be your body guard Bonnie. I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't."

Bonnie smiled. "Okay, I'm glad you do because I think we could be really good friends too. I like spending time with you."

"Me too Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled and her cheeks started to turn pink. "Well… I should let you get settled in. Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Bonnie then gave Marceline a small peck on the cheek and headed to the bedroom door.

"Thank you again Em. I'll see you downstairs." Bonnie then shut the door behind her and left Marceline with a grin on her face and her hand on her face where Bonnie had kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9: Appreciation

Marceline slipped off into a small slumber while waiting for dinner to be ready. No nightmares this time. Just thoughts Bonnie dominated her dreams. She woke up to the sound of a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Bonnie stepped in. "Hey, dinner is ready, I hope you're hungry."

"Starving."

The two made their way down to the kitchen. Marceline instantly smelled the cooked food and let it fill her nostrils.

"Mmm, it smells delicious Bonnie." They stepped into the kitchen where a big pot of chicken alfredo with broccoli was on the stove and a tray of garlic bread laid on the counter.

"Wow, this looks great! Did you make this all?"

"I did. I told you I had a lot of spare time as a kid, so I taught myself how to cook. This is just something easy I decided to make."

"Looks great to me."

The two grabbed plates and served themselves and took a seat on the counter height table. Bonnie had set out two glasses and a pitcher of water on the table.

"If you don't want water, I have soda in the fridge. I just hardly drink it."

"No water is fine Bonnie. Thank you though."

They ate in silence. Marceline was too busy stuffing her face to realize neither one of them was saying a word. Bonnie finally broke the silence.

"So why did you decided to work for my family Em? I'm just curious, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"I don't mind sharing. Honestly, I was low on cash. Just got fired from my other job and I needed something to pay the bills. So, I thought of different ways to make money. Then I heard a story on the news about your family and it just kind of hit me. That's how I would pay rent and for my…car…" Marceline's face saddened as she remembered what happened to her dream car. Bonnie then saw her face and immediately felt bad.

"Don't worry Em, my father will find you an exact replica of your car and have it replaced. I am so sorry. Other gangs and groups always go after me because they know what I mean to my father. I knew I shouldn't have let you take your car, but you just looked so happy to drive it."

Marceline noticed the guilty look in Bonnie's face and smiled. "It's just a car, those come and go. People don't, and I rather lose the car than you lose your life." She grinned at Bonnie.

"I know, but still. I know you worked hard to get your car."

"It's okay. But I am going to need to drive something in the meantime."

"We can go look at my father's cars tomorrow and you can pick which one you would like to borrow in the meantime. I am sure he won't mind. He told me to let you know that you have earned his trust."

"I appreciate that."

The pair finished up their meal and cleaned it. Bonnie put the alarm system on and then they walked up the stairs to head to bed.

"Em, thank you again for protecting me. Sleep well. I'll come and wake you up when it's time to go do my daily activities."

"Can't wait." Marceline replied.

They the retired to their separate rooms and laid in bed. Marceline played with Hambo and opened a secret compartment inside his stuffing. She pulled out her badge and looked at it.

'I cannot forget why I am here, no matter how sweet Bonnie is' she thought to herself. She then placed the badge back inside the compartment and covered it with stuffing and tied the bear back together. She then rolled over and sleep found her once again.

The next day Bonnie knocked on her door and woke her up around 8 am.

"Morning Em. No time to eat breakfast here. I have some things to take care of for my father. We'll get a quick breakfast on the way."

Marceline rolled over and got up and dressed. She styled her hair and decided to go with a casual look today. She put on a plain grey t-shirt, jeans and her black slip-ons. She then walked downstairs and waited for Bonnie near the door. It was only a few minutes before Bonnie walked down the stairs in summer jean shorts and plaid light green and white top. Marceline couldn't' help but stare at her and admire her beauty.

"You going to stare all day or are we going to get today started?" Bonnie smiled.

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah, let's go."

They rode in the golf cart to Bonnie's father's house and opened the garage. The garage had 10 cars in in. Each of them showing that the family had money to spend to afford these types of cars.

"Pick whichever one you like to drive. My father doesn't really care about these cars. His precious cars are in the second garage."

"Your father has another garage of cars?"

"Yeah, he also keeps some down on another lot in our land. Father does like his cars."

Marceline walked up and down the garage looking at all the cars and then she laid her eyes on a black Aston Martin Vanquish, complete with black rims and tinted windows.

"This is the one I would like to borrow."

Bonnie smiled and went to a small box and punched in a keycode. The box dinged and opened. She then retrieved the key and handed it to Marceline.

"It's yours to keep then."

Marceline's jaw dropped. "What! I thought you said I was going to borrow one?"

"I spoke with my father and he said whichever one you picked you can have. To show his gratitude of what you done and what you are going to do for him and mostly me."

"Are you sure? I'm having a hard time believing I'm awake right now."

"Do you want me to pinch you?" Bonnie laughed.

"Maybe…but just in case let me dream a bit longer."

"Well ready to go then?"

"Definitely." The two hopped in the car and drove off to start their day.


	10. Chapter 10: The Meeting

" _Bonnie I am so sorry, looks like I am going to be out of town a bit longer. Please continue to watch over your brother and make sure he is sticking to not causing up trouble with the other families."_

"So far he hasn't done anything. He's been keeping a low-profile dad. Don't worry about it, you have to work. I get it."

" _Does Em like her gift?"_

"She about passed out dad. It was truly a shock."

" _Good, I hope she continues to show her loyalty. In return she will continue to be well paid and receive gifts. I was a bit skeptical to hire a female bodyguard for you, but she is proving to be stronger than any man. I wish I would have known this sooner and not been so blind, or else that whole incident with Ricardo could have been avoided."_

"It's okay dad. It wasn't your fault. You can't predict people's actions."

" _I'm still sorry honey. Well I have to hang up now. I need you to do another favor for me. I need you to mediate the meeting between the districts tonight. Sure, your brother will be speaking for me but please report anything unusual to me and keep them in line."_

"You got it dad. Did you want me to let Em in on this meeting or wait on the outside?"

" _Not yet, this is still family only. Have her wait outside the door and if you need her summon her in. Love you honey."_

"Love you too dad. Talk to you soon."

Just as Bonnie put her phone down Marceline got back in the car.

"Hey, everything okay? You look a bit upset."

"Yeah I'm fine. I was going to suggest we do something fun tonight like go to a movie or something, but my father just called."

"Oh, by the look on your face it wasn't good."

"He's going to have to be away longer than he thought. So now I have to go to this family meeting. Pretty much just the heads of the districts. It's going to be my two uncles, aunt and my brother and I, since we are filling in for my dad."

"I thought your brother was just filling in for him."

"He is, but my brother sometimes takes things too far. I'm there to put him back into the real world."

"Makes sense I suppose."

"Your going to go too but you have to wait outside the door because it is family only."

"I understand."

"If I need you I will send you a text."

"I'll be watching for it."

"I guess let's head down over there. It's supposed to start in an hour."

"Alright just tell me the way."

It was about a twenty-minute drive until they pulled up to a gate. The gates then automatically opened for them and Marceline pulled up the driveway.

"Fancy place."

"Yeah, this is my uncle's house. They always have the meetings here, so law enforcement doesn't get a hint of where my father's house is."

Marceline's gut felt heavy after hearing that. Sometimes she forgets why she is here. Every night she is reminded when she texts her father her daily updates, but to hear it come out of Bonnie's mouth made it more real to her and the risks that she was taking while doing this undercover job.

"Makes sense Bonnie. Smart as well."

They both hop out of the car and are let into the house by the two guards. They make their way up the grand staircase and stop in front of two double doors.

"Well here's where I leave you. Just stay outside in this area just in case I need you."

"Sounds easy enough I'll be here."

Bonnie nods and walks inside. Marceline hears her family call out Bonnie's name and then the door shuts. There are four other bodyguards around. She then hears someone else walking up the stairs and sees Jake accompanying an older gentleman with two other guards. Marceline does her best to not notice him and it is clear Jake does the same.

' _Crap, I can't let on we know each other. I don't even remember his codename.'_ She thought to herself.

Jake then stands next to her and introduces himself. "Lance, and you are?" clearly playing it off as meeting a new stranger.

"Em."

"Ah, you are the daughter's bodyguard. High honor."

"It has its perks."

"I can imagine."

They both look around and see that the other guards are clearly having their own conversation and are at a far enough distance. Marceline and Jake go into a whisper.

"Marce, holy shit…I've missed you."

"Me too Jake. How's Keila and Finn?"

"I saw Keila a few days ago, she's settling in as the accountant of the district. I haven't heard or seen Finn, I'm assuming he's alright."

A guard makes his way over to the two.

' _Crap'_. They both think.

"Do you two want some water. You guys are awfully quiet."

"No, I am alright. Just waiting for this to be over." Marceline says with confidence.

"I am also alright, appreciate it though."

The guard shrugs and walks off and they both sigh in relief.

"It's too risky to talk. I'm going to head over there. Good to see you…Lance…"

"You too Em…be safe."

The two separate and stand on opposite corners trying not to make eye contact. Another hour passes by and finally the double doors open. A tall man walks out looking similar to Bonnie and heads straight from Marceline.

"Hey you, your Em right?"

"Yes…"

He looks over Marceline and looks back at Bonnie.

"This is your bodyguard?"

Bonnie nods.

"Hm, a bit smaller than I expected. But I guess I owe you a thank you as well for saving my younger sister." He holds out his hand. She takes his hand and shakes it.

"It's my job sir."

"Ned is the name. So just call me that from now on."

"Alright Ned."

He then turns to Bonnie and whispers in her ear. She then turns a bright red. Bonnie then smiles awkwardly and heads toward Marceline.

"Ready to go Em?"

"Ready as ever."

The two head down the stairs and into the car.

"So, I take it as I'm not allowed to know what happened in there huh."

"You would be correct, but what I can say is that you are going to stay close by to me because I may not be able to stop my brother from what he is about to do. And my father won't be here to stop it either…I need to call him as soon as we get home. It isn't safe to talk anywhere else."

"Got it, I'll get you home as soon as possible."

 **A/N: Here's another chapter. SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK. Loads of stuff happened that prevented me from writing physically and mentally. I hope you guys enjoyed and accept this as my apologies. *Throws chapters out like a crazy person***


	11. Chapter 11: An Unexpected Guest

**WARNING: PTSD, VIOLENCE AND DRUG ARE REFERENCED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Dad, I don't know how to talk him out of this. He's talking like a mad person. He wants to take over the rival families and take out their head leaders. He also wants to make a hit on the police station. You know they already think we're responsible for the murders downtown."

" _Attacking the police would only confirm those suspicions. Our family did not commit those string of crimes to my knowledge."_

"Do you think Ned and Ash with their group of loyalists did? Because I'm starting to get that vibe from them…"

" _If they did I am not aware of that. Our family is white collar crime, murder is not something that we typically condone. If it happens it is in self-defense."_

"Dad, if he does this we can all be arrested even me right?"

" _Unfortunately, yes. Even though you do not have direct ties with anything that has to do with the main dealings, you are still an accomplice. I will talk to Ned and see if I can work this over. Did he win anyone's favor?"_

"Uncle B and Uncle V are for it, but Auntie K isn't. She called him reckless and a foolish boy. She also scolded my Uncles for even going with the plan. They seemed regretful after."

" _Ahaha, I knew Kate wouldn't let the boy play out his dream foolishly. This will hopefully buy us some time. It either will or won't depending on how mad Ned is for being treated like a child. Please keep out of sight for right now and let me handle this."_

"Alright Dad."

" _Love you BonBon"_

"Love you too Dad."

She tosses her phone on the bed and tries to stay calm. What is she going to do if they get caught? She knew her family was in an illegal business, but Ned has taken it to the next level if the rumors are true.

'If he pulls this off, that's it we're done for.' She thinks to herself. She then paces around the room for a few minutes before laying on her bed. She then thinks back to what Ned told her earlier when he whispered in her ear.

" _She's pretty cute. Just your type Bonnie. I'd say bang her while you can…"_

"Ugh that idiot. I love him to death, I just wish he wasn't so stupid and foolish." She lays on her stomach on her bed and thinks about Em. 'She is good looking, and I haven't been able to get her out of my head since we bumped into each other.'

"Ugh, she's probably not even gay, and she's my bodyguard on top of that."

Her mind begins to wander and suddenly her door is opened. She quickly turns and sees Ricardo, her old bodyguard standing there. He quickly locks the door.

Bonnie is frozen as she remembers the last time she saw him. It was like he drugged her again and she couldn't move as he tried to have his way with her. It was like her nightmare was happening all over again and her father wasn't here to help her this time.

"Hey Bonnie, long time no see. Looks like I can finally finish what I started. Took me a while to find my way back after being dumped in the middle of nowhere. But I managed. Heard your dad is out of town. Guess it's my lucky day huh. Oh, and don't even think about calling your new body guard. If she even takes a step in here I will kill her on the spot."

Bonnie can't move, but she knows Em can take him on, and win, but she fears for Em's life. She already almost got herself killed by saving her once. Maybe she can just let him do this and she would be safe. She shakes her head no, snapping out of it and yells at the top of her lungs…

"EMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"You bitch." He slaps her across the face she falls off the bed.

 **Marceline's POV**

"Your going to regret that." Marceline dashes toward Ricardo and tackles him to the floor. She manages to get a few good punches in before he regains his composure and pushes her off him, slamming her into the wall. He gets to his feet and dashes toward Marceline, she barley dodges his attack and leans to the side. A clear hole is punched in the wall. Marceline scrambles to her feet.

"I like a girl with fight in her. You are going to make this interesting."

"Fuck you, you piece of garbage."

Ricardo's eyes lock onto Marceline as he goes for another attack she is able to dodge him more efficiently now that she is on her feet. He is much more coordinated than the last encounter she had. He takes notice of how she dodges him, he goes for another attacks and fakes Marceline out landing a punch to her stomach. Marceline clutches her stomach and receives another blow from Ricardo in the face. He goes for another punch while she is kneeled, but she manages to quickly move to the right before he is able to hit her.

"Ahaha, well I have had my fun. Time for you to die." He takes a knife out of his boot and begins to attack Marceline again. She is able to dodge most of hard hitting attacks. Taking small slashes to her arms and legs. Ricardo is becoming more frustrated with each failed killing blow. Marceline just continues to bide her time waiting for him to screw up, and finally he does. She sees her opportunity when he overreaches and knocks him off balance. She then kicks the knife away and knocks him unconscious. She makes sure Ricardo is out and rushes toward Bonnie.

"Bonnie, are you okay? Please be okay."

Bonnie softly groans and opens her eyes. "Em?"

"Oh, thank the heavens."

"Em…oh my god, are you okay? What happened? Is…is…he dead?"

"No, just unconscious. We need to call your dad's house guards to come get him."

Bonnie's eyes fill with tears and places her arms around Marceline. "I am so sorry, I should have told you, so you could have been ready. You could have died again because of me…" Marceline holds Bonnie in her arms.

"That guy, kill me…please." She smirks. "Bonnie I'm okay, see. Just a few cuts, nothing serious."

"I know but still." Bonnie begins to calm down and she manages to text the guards. They show up quickly and take Ricardo to the family's guard house where he will be questioned and imprisoned for an undetermined amount of time. Bonnie and Marceline get cleaned up.

"Bonnie, please don't worry I really am okay. What about you, are you okay? And what did you mean you should have told me?"

"He was my old bodyguard until he tried to take advantage of me. I asked him to get me a glass of wine and he roofied my drink. I was unable to move or stop him. My dad ended up coming to check on me because he said he didn't feel right. Good thing he did. He stopped Ricardo and send him to who knows where." Tears begin to swell up in her eyes again. "I almost let him do it too, so you wouldn't get hurt. I finally realized that if anyone could stop him it would be you. So, I finally called out your name…"

"I'm glad you did." She hugged Bonnie tightly. "Don't ever hesitate on my behalf. You need help you call me, go it?"

"I know, it was silly of me."

"Okay well, you ready for bed?"

"I don't think I can sleep alone tonight, can I sleep with you in your room?"

"Sure, you didn't even need to ask." The two climbed in bed. Bonnie huddled closer to Marceline and took Marceline's arms and wrapped them around her.

"Just hold me till I fall asleep."

"Of course, Bonnie."

They both drifted off, no nightmares for either, just a blissful sleep and they laid that way for the rest of the night.

/

"Who sent you?"

"I came on my own behalf."

"Bullshit" A loud smack can be heard. "Now I am going to give you one more chance to tell me who sent you before I kill you boy… "Who fucking sent you...? ONE…" a click of a gun can be heard… "TWO"…..the gun is cocked back….. "THR…."

"ALRIGHT, I'll FUCKING TALK JUST DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE…"

"Then talk…"

"Ned…sent me…your own fucking son sent me…"


	12. Chapter 12: A Secret Getaway

It wasn't until early afternoon when the two woke up. Still in a cuddling position the two separated and got out of bed.

"Sorry about that, guess I was just as tired." Marceline shrugs.

"It's okay I didn't even notice."

Bonnie then remembers her phone is still in the other room. I should probably tell my dad I am alright. He probably already knows and blew up my phone.

"Right. I should have thought of that last night…You sure you're okay Bonnie…?"

"Yeah, I have you to protect me…I know I'm going to be alright." Bonnie smiles and leaves the room. She finds numerous missed calls and texts from her father. She figures she should probably call him back instead of texting.

 _Ring...ring…ring…._

" _Bonnie, thank god you are alright. Are you hurt? Where are you? Is Em okay?"_

"I'm fine dad, just a bit shaken up. Em is alright. She saved me last night."

" _I am so glad I hired her. Now you have to listen to me sweetheart. You and Em need to get out of the house and go somewhere to hide. Do not tell anyone. Do you understand me?"_

"Dad, what's going on?"

" _Your brother sent Ricardo after you. He wanted him to kill you and Em, so he can kill me and take over. There would be no questions on who the next head would be because my choice was to have you become the head. He found out and wanted you out of the picture, so he would instantly inherit the position."_

"What?! How could he do this to his own family? I always knew he had issues, but I didn't think it would have gone this far…"

" _I didn't either, If I did I would have had him shipped overseas to your mother's side of the family. I would have never let him get in this deep. Bonnie please pack only what you need and get away from the city. I don't care where you go just go. Let me know when you are safe, don't even tell me where you are. Got it?"_

"Yes dad, are you coming home?"

" _I am currently in route, I will deal with Ned when I get home. Be safe BonBon."_

"You too dad."

Bonnie rushes to Marceline's room.

"Em! Get your stuff we have to go now…" A ding from Bonnie's phone can be heard.

 _Ned: Hey sis, heard what happened last night. I'll be at your house in 15 minutes, so we can talk. Love you."_

"Fuck, we need to go now. Grab whatever is important were leaving in two minutes."

"But...why?"

"My brother tried to kill me and he's going to be here in 15 minutes. So, we need to go." Bonnie rushes out of her room and grabs her emergency grab bag. Marceline quickly stuffs Hambo and her clothes in her bag. They both rush to the car and head off the property.

"What the fuck is going on Bonnie?

"That guy from last night was sent by my brother. I guess he wanted me out of the picture, so he can take over the family business because my father was never going to leave him in charge when he retired. Ned found out and was going to murder me and my father."

"I cannot believe that, what the fuck is wrong with him."

"I don't know but all I know is we need to get out of town and away. I bought a small summer house near the with money I saved up. No one knows about it except me. Get on the freeway"

"Got it."

Two hours pass.

"Get off here. Put the car in this garage. The cars GPS can be accessed and tracked if it sits in one place for too long. This garage was meant to block that signal. Leave the keys inside the garage."

"Got it." Marceline parks the car and gets their items out of the car. She locks it up and closes the garage. Bonnie then puts in a passcode on the door sealing the garage.

"Follow me, it's a short hike to the place." The hike up a few hills and down a few slopes. It takes another 15 minutes to get to the house.

"Wow Bonnie this is amazing? How did you buy this without anyone knowing?"

"I work for a lab on my free time. Without my family knowing. They pay me rather well. Why do you think I went to college?"

Marceline shrugs. "No idea, but this is amazing."

The house is on the lake. It's not too big but not small either. The house sits on supports raising it from the ground. There is also a wall with just windows that allows for the tenant to see the full view of the lake. Rustic and simple. Bonnie walks up to the front door and unlocks the door with her fingerprint. The pair walk inside.

"Have you stayed in this place since you bought it?"

"A few times. But recently no. So were going to have to walk down to the local shop and get groceries."

"Sounds good, let me put down our stuff and we'll go."

They walk down to the grocery store and shop for all the things the need and want.

"Here we'll put it on my card. I got this card in secret as well."

"Sure. Sounds like a good way to not get caught."

The walk back was rather quiet. When they approached the house Marceline finally piped up.

"You okay Bonnie. I know this is a lot to take in." Bonnie opens the door and they put the bags on the counter.

"Honestly, I am not okay, but I have to be okay. I have to be strong."

Marceline hugs Bonnie. "How about we go swimming in the lake for a bit. It's a nice warm summer day. Get your mind off things."

"That sounds great. Good thing I suggested we buy these bathing suits. They get dressed and head down to the pier.

"See a nice day for it."

"I agree…" Bonnie dips a toe in the water. "A bit cold but refreshing." She takes off her tank top and board shorts, showing off her curves. Marceline can't help but admire her once more. She catches herself before Bonnie notices and begins to take off her cover clothing as well. Bonnie stares at Marceline and her well-toned abs and muscles. She does not catch herself before Marceline notices.

"I see your eyeing me Bonnie."

"I was just answered the question of how you are so strong. Right there." She points to Marceline's muscles.

"It's true I work out." Marceline giggles. "Well are we getting in?"

"After you."

"Oh no this is not how this works." Marceline picks up Bonnie and carries her to the edge of the pier.

"Em, you better not…"

"Or else what?"

"YOU JUST BETTER NOT!"

"Whoops." Marceline drops Bonnie into the water and begins to laugh.

"Em, you are the worst, get your ass in here with me." Bonnie pulls Marceline's arm and in she goes.

"Well I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah you did, asshole." They both smile and laugh.

They both realize they are face to face once they stop laughing.

"Um, well…" Marceline is interrupted by Bonnie placing a kiss on her lips.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…I don't know what came over me…I am…" Marceline quiets Bonnie down by kissing her back and the two sink into a passionate kiss.


	13. Chapter 13:Downtown

There is a weird silence between Bonnie and Marceline once they get out of the water. One question filled their heads, "What does this mean now?" Both too wrapped up in their own head to break the silence. It wasn't until they got inside when Bonnie finally said something.

"So…are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I can eat. All that swimming really burned all my energy."

The two head into the kitchen to figure out what to eat. Finally, the silence is too much for Bonnie to handle again. She turns to Marceline and places her hand on the countertop.

"What does this mean now?" Bonnie asks.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"You, me…kissing…that sort of thing."

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Are you even interested in me? Or do you want me for my money? What is your motive?"

"Woah Bonnie slow down…"

"No, you haven't said anything about the kiss to me and it has been awkwardly silent since we got out of the water. So, what is your motive here? Do you like me or is it something else…What do you…"

Bonnie is then interrupted by Marceline lips being planted on hers once more. Bonnie wraps her arms around Marceline's neck and falls into the kiss. The two pull away after several minutes.

"Does that answer your questions Bonnie?"

"Not really but it was a nice gesture."

"Look, I like you…a lot and I've thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen since I saw you. I didn't think I even liked girls before I met you. Kissing you kind of answered that question for me. I don't know where to go from here…do I ask you out…ask you to be my girlfriend or do I just continue to do my job. That's why I have been quiet. I don't know where to go from here."

Bonnie ponders for a moment. She knows her father won't like this, another bodyguard falling for her…but then again, he knows that she likes women. This was different anyways because she had kissed Marceline first.

"I think you should ask me out."

"Huh, what about your dad?"

"Don't worry about him…just ask me out."

"Um alright, Bonnie will be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, under one condition…"

"Um, okay?"

"You take me on a date first."

Marceline smiled. "Of course. Be ready by eight tonight."

The two decided to go into their separate rooms until the date later on that night. They thought it would make it feel more like a real date. Once Marceline got in her room she saw Hambo sitting on her bed and all she could think of was 'What am I doing…?' A sudden realization came over her. 'I'm a cop that is suppose to be undercover and gathering intel on the murders.' She laid on her bed feeling a sudden rush of regret and guilt, but then another feeling made its way to her gut, excitement. 'I shouldn't be excited but I am, what am I going to do?'

Several hours passed and it was time to start getting ready. Both of the girls got ready and showered in their own bathrooms. When it was near eight, Marceline came out of her room wearing black jeans, a nice red button up and red converse. She walked to Bonnie's door and knocked.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Almost one second." Bonnie then came to the door and opened it. She was wearing a light pink dress that was mid-thigh length and had small straps. She also had her hair curled and was wearing a small silver necklace. All Marceline could do was stare at her. All her worries disappeared in an instant.

"So, what do you think?"

"…you look beautiful." Marceline kissed her softly.

"Well shall we then?" Bonnie asked. Marceline nodded and the two headed for the door.

The two took a cab to the downtown area of the small town. It was bustling for a small town and had plenty of things to do and see.

"I made reservations at a small Italian restaurant. Hopefully you like it." Marceline said nervously.

"Anywhere with you should be amazing."

The two arrived and had some of the best Italian food they have ever had. It was as if they were dining in Italy itself. Marceline insisted on paying but Bonnie wouldn't let her, so the two decided to pay for each other's meal. The two then head to their next destination.

"So, I was doing my research and turns out there is a small carnival in town this month. I was thinking we could go there for a bit."

"Of course, we can, I love carnivals!" Bonnie exclaimed.

The two head for the carnival and arrive after a short trip. They spend their evening playing carnival games, eating carnival food and riding on rides. They then watch the fireworks together that is over the lake.

"It's beautiful here. I wish we could just stay here forever…in this moment."

"Me too Bonnie…so about that question earlier…"

"Which one?"

"Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Bonnie smiles and kisses Marceline. "Of course, I do." The two kiss again as the fireworks boom in the background.

/

 _Ring Ring_

" _What is it?"_

"Hey boss, so you know how I am on that retreat right now?"

" _Yeah what about it?"_

"Guess who's here as well?"

" _I'm not gonna play your guessing game Ash, spit it out."_

"Your sister."

" _Find out where she is staying and keep an eye on her. Let me deal with my dad first, then it will be my dear sister's turn."_

"You got it."


	14. Chapter 14: Escape

**A/N: This one is a short almost sub chapter kind of thing. Work has been brutal lately, so I just wanted to get something out there. The next chapter should be going up in the next day or so, but otherwise enjoy this 'teaser' chapter.**

It had been one week since their date and everything had been perfect. To the duo it was as if their problems have disappeared and they were just enjoying the couple life. Cooking together, going out, seeing movies at the local theater, even falling asleep next to each other every night. Every night she would send a text to her father stating that she is alive and well. She even was able to update him through a phone call quickly when Bonnie was out getting groceries. This left Marceline wondering at night about series of burning questions that has haunted her since she asked out Bonnie….

'Would she be with me if she found out I was cop? What happens when she does? How would I even begin to tell her?'

Marceline was deep in thought with a snoring Bonnie next to her when a loud bang was heard. Bonnie woke up in an instant when she heard the bang, and both climbed out of bed.

"What do you think that was?"

"I don't know but we should be careful just in case. I think we should sneak out the backdoor. I don't want to take a chance with this Bonnie."

"I agree."

"Wait here for a second I have to grab something out of my room Bonnie." Marceline opens Bonnies door slowly and crosses the hall to her room. She gently opens the door and grabs Hambo.

'I can't risk anyone finding him, my badge is in here along with all my credentials' she thought to herself. She then made her way back to Bonnie's room and signaling her that it was time to go. Shattering glass could be heard from the living room.

"Fuck, I think they found us." Marceline whispered.

"We can sneak around through the side door and get to the garage like that."

"Sounds good."

The two make their way while being careful not to be spotted. They finally see the door and make their way to it. They slowly open the door…

"Oh, hey you two."

Everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15: Betrayal

Marceline wakes up to find herself tied to a pole. Her eyes widen, and she scans the room for Bonnie, but she is no where in sight. She struggles against the rope, but it is no use.

"Ah, she finally wakes up." A voice from the other side of the warehouse can be heard. "Bout' time if you ask me. But I bet you are wondering where Bonnie is, aren't you?"

"Where is she you coward!"

"Me, the coward? I wasn't the one trying to escape quietly out of the little love nest you two made."

Ned appears out of the dimmed light to stand in front of Marceline. He whistles, and Ash drags in Bonnie behind him. Marceline eyes instantly go to Bonnie and yells out to her.

"Bonnie! Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

Bonnie doesn't answer, she just glares at the floor, avoiding all eye contact with Marceline.

"You know Em, you would have made a great addition to me, or should I say Officer Abadeer." Ned throws down her badge in front of her. "You know, Bonnie didn't believe me at first until I showed her your things that you hid inside of your bear." Marceline's eyes begin to fill with tears, realizing how much Bonnie must hate her right now.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry. I couldn't tell you, I had no choice to keep that a secret."

Bonnie still stares at the ground, with no emotion, just a stone-cold glare.

"I don't think anything you say Officer is going to help your situation, with her or me." Ned laughs and walks toward his sister.

"So, Officer, I think you may know too much about my motives and what I have done. Yes, I was behind the murders in the city. I had to take out those who would have stood in my way from taking over my family's legacy." Marceline glared at Ned while he brushed Bonnie's hair to the side. He then leaned down and whispered into Bonnie's ear. Her facial expression didn't change but she nodded.

"I guess the only thing left to do is kill you, and my sister her has agreed to do it herself. Ash, I have a business meeting with my father…please see to it that Bonnie does the job and bring her to me when she is done. I don't think she will have an issue with this piece of trash." Ned then walks up to Marceline and kneels to get eye level with her.

"It was a pleasure…Em…" He then stands up and walks out of the warehouse leaving the three of them alone. Ash unties Bonnie and turns her towards him.

"If you try anything funny, I will not hesitate to kill you." He then pats his gun and pushes her toward Marceline. Bonnie walks over to Marceline and stops in front of her.

Marceline looks up at Bonnie; "Bonnie, I'm sorry…" Tears began to fall once more down Marceline's face as she hangs her head in defeat. "I was just trying to do my job, but then I fell in love with you. I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you…" Bonnie continues to stare at the floor, tears begin to fall down her face.

"Ash, slide me the knife…" Bonnie says in a low, cold tone. Marceline takes a deep breath and continues to stare at the floor. Bonnie kneels and grabs the knife. She leans in closer to Marceline and whispers in a soft tone.

"I hate you..." Bonnie pushes the knife up against Marceline's neck. "…but I can't kill you. You owe me." Bonnie quickly turns around and throws the knife perfectly at Ash, hitting him in the neck. He falls to the floor. Bonnie quickly unties Marceline and helps her up.

"I don't understand why? After lying to you and not telling you who I was."

"Because I need your help to save my father. You're the only one I can somewhat trust. Now let's go."

Bonnie walks over to Ash's lifeless body and digs the keys to his car out of his pockets. She also picks up the gun and hands it to Marceline.

"Here, your probably better at this than I am. I can work wonders with knives, but guns were never really my thing." Marceline takes the gun and the two make their way to the car.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I really am. You have to understand why I didn't tell you."

"Oh, I know why you couldn't. Didn't mean you had to make me fall in love with you."

"That wasn't part of the plan. That just happened."

"How do I know that Em? How do I know you just didn't do this to get closer to me and find out more about my family?"

"Because I didn't think I would get this deep into this undercover job. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you and want to spend everyday with you at that cabin. I would lie awake at night, thinking how I was going to tell you who I really was. It ate at me everyday I spent with you up there."

Bonnie falls silent and unlocks the car. She looks over to Marceline. "If you truly love me, after this is over…stay away from me."


	16. Chapter 16: Redemption

**A/N:** **I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. I originally wanted to get it out before Christmas but life got busy and I haven't had the time. I also wanted it to be a great read and ending to this rollercoaster of a tale. I hope everyone enjoys this and was worth the wait!**

"I'm driving." Bonnie simply stated.

Marceline nodded. "How come?"

"I know a way into my father's house without causing attention. We can have the element of surprise which can give us the upper hand we need."

"Okay."

The two get into the car and head off. The drive is short but feels like an eternity to Marceline. The hate in the words Bonnie had said to her to stay away from after this, just ate her up inside. They pulled up to a small building, about the size of a small one car garage. Bonnie parked the car into the garage and stepped out of the car. Marceline soon followed.

"Does your brother not know about this building?"

"He does, but what he doesn't know is there is a secret passage to the main house from here."

Bonnie then walks over to a tool cabinet and opens a drawer. She pulls out a false bottom to a drawer to reveal a keypad. She puts in a series of numbers and a panel in the floor opens.

"This way."

Marceline follows closely behind Bonnie. The two walk for about fifteen minutes until they reach a locked door with a scanner on it. Bonnie places her finger on the scanner and the lock disengages. The two walk through. Most of the room is empty. There is a medium sized crate on the other end of the small room with a door next to it. Bonnie open it and retrieves a small handgun and ammo. She also picks up a belt with throwing knives attacked and slings it around her chest. She hands Marceline more ammunition and a silencer as well.

"I really hope we don't have to use these, but you never know. I'm hoping to just use knock out techniques. Only shoot when necessary."

"Gotcha. I'll follow your lead Bonnie. I didn't know you were trained in all of this."

"Of course, I am. I am the daughter of a crime lord. Oh, but you already knew that." Bonnie scoffed a bit.

Marceline sighed softly and recomposed herself. "After you."

The two take the door and walk up a set of stairs to a small plated hatch. Bonnie slowly lifts it and peaks around. She then softly pushes it all the way up. They make their way out of the hatch ending up in the dark small walk-in closet of one of the guest rooms.

"How do you know about this secret entrance and Ned doesn't?"

"This used to be my old room. My father showed it to me just in case anything ever happened. He never trusted Ned to the extent he trusted me. I guess that is working in our favor now. If I know my brother, he would have my father in his office. That's where he conducts all his important business. Let's go before were too late. Stay right behind me."

They exit the bedroom and go through the dark hallway. Making their way to the stairs they see one of Ned's goons walk out of the restroom. The quickly hide in behind the corner and wait for the man to descend down the stairs. He never does. He takes his position on the top of the stairs and stands there. Bonnie lets out a soft sigh and whispers Marceline.

"Do you think you can knock him out?"

Marceline studies the man as best as she could. He is shorter than her and has a small frame.

"He seems to be shorter than me, so I have the height advantage. He also seems to be on the small size, not built at all. Should be easy to knock him out in a choke hold."

Bonnie nods. "All you then."

Marceline makes her way over quietly. Making sure to not to cause noise loud enough that would alert the man of her approach. She takes position behind the man and strikes. He is out cold in a matter of seconds. Marceline gently lays the man on the ground and checks his pulse.

"Good, he's still alive." She then drags the man softly to a guest room and leaves him there. Bonnie walks in and hands Marceline a zip tie.

"Here tie him up so he can't escape." She then bends over and duct tapes the man's mouth. "Least it will be easy cleanup for you and your police buddies later. Let's move on."

Marceline follows closely behind Bonnie as they go down the stairs at a slow and quiet pace. They stop when they reach the bottom.

"My father's study isn't too far now. We are going to take the way through my father's bedroom. There is another secret walkway right to it."

"So many secret passages."

"You have to have them in this lifestyle."

Crossing through the kitchen and into the living room they spot another one of Ned's goons. Bonnie can see the man is a lot bigger and stronger than the last.

'Marceline couldn't take the guy down like the last. It would also create too much noise.' Bonnie thought to herself. She thought about how they could get past this obstacle. Then it came to her.

"We need a distraction" she softly whispered.

"What kind of distraction?"

"You are going to be a distraction…go outside and tap on the windows. Make sure you run and hide when you are done."

"Are you going to face your brother alone, I can't let you do that."

"You are going to let me do this, and you are going to cause a distraction. This is the only way we are going to get what with both want."

"What we both want?"

"Yes. I want my father safe and you want to finish and get the recognition for solving the case."

"I'm not doing this for the case anymore Bonnie, I'm here for you."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? Look just please go cause a distraction and don't get caught."

Marceline nods and heads off because she knows she can't disagree with Bonnie. How could she trust her after lying to her about who she was this whole time? A few minutes pass by and Bonnie can hear small taps on the window. The guard looks around and moves from the doorway and heads to check out the noise. Bonnie makes her way quickly through the living to her father's room. She quietly opens the door and shuts it softly. She goes into the master walk-in closet. She moves the bench in the middle of the room revealing a small staircase. She enters and ends up at the small secret entrance to her father's study. She can hear her father's voice and Ned's.

"Dad, just hand over the business and I promise to let you go. You can run off and retire. Find yourself a nice hobby and not have to worry about this anymore."

"I am not leaving Bonnie with you Ned. You have become a monster. This family has always done white-collar crime but never murder. I will never willingly promote you to head of the house."

Bonnie slowly moves the panel of the wall out of the way. She scans her eyes and just sees Ned's and her father's feet. She moves quietly into the room and places the panel back gently. Ned seems to not have noticed her. She moves quickly to behind the chair that sits in front of the secret entrance.

"Dad, I need Bonnie. She's one of the only ones that has the knowledge and the know-how with technology. She's staying with me. I mean you can ask her yourself when she gets here after she kills her _bodyguard_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Ned grins. "Bonnie has a thing for her bodyguard…well she did maybe not anymore since she found out Em is a cop."

"I knew Em was a cop. I've known since I've met her."

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"I went to the police to set up a deal with the chief of police. I wanted to find out who in my ring was responsible for the happenings around the city. It wasn't me so I figured it had to be someone in my inner circle. In exchange, I would give the chief my word to stop all white-collar crime and focus on my business. I would also be an informant for the city police. He sent his own daughter knowing it would be a good test for her but safer than alternatives."

"You are working with the cops?! This is low even for you Dad. Doesn't matter anyway, Bonnie is taking care of her."

Bonnie felt anger grow in her chest. 'He knew and didn't tell me.'

"What did you make her do Ned…"

"I just fed her the fuel to get the job done and get rid of that cop."

"Bonnie wouldn't take a life, no matter how much the other person has hurt her, especially one that she loves. You don't think I noticed my own daughter falling in love? I knew. There is no doubt that Em loves her back, no one protects someone like that without love."

Bonnie felt herself relax and tears began to fall down her face. She had forgotten about all the times Marceline had thrown herself in harm's way for her. 'She didn't have to do that. She could have saved herself on multiple occasions but didn't. Does she really love me? Do I love her?' She silently thought. She snapped out of her thoughts after hearing Ned raise his voice.

"Well, I have no problem killing a sell out Dad, even if it is you. First, it will be you, then the chief of police and then Bonnie if she failed to kill that cop. Turns out I can't even trust my own family. Looks like I'm going to have to carry on the family legacy."

"Don't do this Ned, put the gun down."

"I don't listen to sell outs." Ned raised the gun and pointed it towards his father.

"Goodbye, Dad."

Bonnie screams and stands up. Ned turns toward Bonnie to see her pointing her gun at him, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, hey sis, come to see Dad die?"

"You leave him alone Ned."

"So, you're on his side huh. Guess I'll just have to kill you both now. We know you won't kill me." He raises his gun toward Bonnie.

"Too bad, we could have made a good team BonBon."

 _Bang_

Bonnie ears are ringing. She waits for the moment she feels pain or the warmth of her own blood but it never comes. Ned then screams in pain, breaking Bonnie from her trance. He then falls to floor dropping his gun.

"Who the fuck shot me!"

"I did. Ned Salvatore, you are under arrest for multiple murders, attempted murder, and kidnapping." Marceline places the handcuff on Ned and picks up his gun and places it on the desk.

"You came to help? Even when I told you not too."

"Of course I did. I know you don't believe me, but I do really mean it when I say I love you."

Bonnie feels herself relax and she runs over to Marceline and kisses her deeply.

"Thank you…I love you too." The two hug before throat clearing can be heard.

"Well if you two are done, I would very much like to be untied."

"Sorry father." "Sorry, Sir."

Backup arrives and places Ned in the back of a cruiser. Hunson pulls up and jumps out of his cruiser and runs over to Marceline and hugs her.

"Marcy, I was so worried when I stopped getting updates from you."

"Sorry Dad, I let things get out of hand. I should have asked for help sooner."

"No, you did great." He then turns toward Bonnie and her father. "Mr. Salvatore, I am glad to see you safe. And thank you for your help in solving this as well."

"Help?" Marceline looks confused.

Bonnie takes Marceline's hand. "I'll explain it to you later love." She then kisses Marceline on the cheek and hugs her.

"Love huh? I like the sound of that."

 _A few weeks later…_

"I can't believe they gave you a hero medal. That's so awesome Marcy!" Keila exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jake and I are totally jealous. I mean we did our part, but you went above and beyond."

Bonnie then walks up.

"Speaking of above and beyond…" Finn whispers.

"We'll see you later Marcy." Keila then gives her sister a hug.

Marceline smiles and heads toward Bonnie.

"Look at you with your big medal."

"You like it? I'm hoping it will impress a special someone."

"Oh, are you now?" Bonnie smiles slyly.

Marceline nods.

"I'm impressed," Bonnie says seductively and kisses Marceline. Marceline melts into the kiss.

"Good, because you were the one I was trying to impress." The two laugh and begin to head home.

"I love you Marceline."

"I love you too, Bonnie."

 **A/N Thank you to everyone that provided feedback and left comments on my story. You guys were definitely the drive to finish this. Also, thank you to everyone that bookmarked this story/favorited it. A special thank you to my girlfriend who was my beta-reader as well. This story was definitely a lot of fun to write. I am planning on writing another fanfic on these two but the goal is to finish it first and publish a chapter every week, so feel free to keep an eye out for that and Thank you again!**


End file.
